epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jellies
This article is about the flying jellyfish enemies. For the ground slime enemies, see Slimes. Blue Jelly EBF3.PNG|Blue Jelly Purple Jelly EBF3.PNG|Purple Jelly Red Jelly EBF3.PNG|Red Jelly Jellies '''(or '''Jellys) are an enemy class in the ''Epic Battle Fantasy'' series. They are a family of large, colorful jellyfish usually found in beach and ocean areas. They have appeared in the second, third, and fourth games, as well as the Bullet Heaven spin-off. Jellies have a variety of weaknesses and resistances, but they are all resistant to Water and weak to Ice. Offensively, they are mainly associated with Water and Thunder, as well as the Stun and Poison Status Effects. Unlike the real-world animals they are based on, Jellies are never found in the water, instead appearing to hover just above the ground. Matt comments on this in Epic Battle Fantasy 3, asking if it would have been too difficult to draw a patch of water beneath the Jellies. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Jellies appear in Stage 8 and 9 of the game, the battles between the Guardian and the Giga Golem. Two variants are observed; the Red Jelly and the Blue Jelly. Red Jelly The Red Jelly has a bell-shaped body with a strange, misshapen tendril emerging from the top. It attacks by striking Matt or Natalie with its tentacles, with two variations on the attack: a backflipping "slap" that has a chance to poison the victim, and a straight "shock" that has a chance to stun its target. It is vulnerable to Ice and Thunder, but immune to Poison. Blue Jelly The Blue Jelly is wider than its counterpart, having a more dome-shaped body and a pair of thicker white tentacles among its gelatinous blue tendrils. It has the Red Jelly's Stun-inducing "shock" attack, but replaces the "slap" with the ability to cast Thunderbolt on a target. It is vulnerable to Ice and Earth, but immune to Stun. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Jellies appear exclusively in Rock Lake, the second area of the game. This time, there are three species: the Blue Jelly, the Purple Jelly, and the Red Jelly. All three species have a basic tentacle attack, but their other abilities and traits are very different. Blue Jelly Although physically identical to its EBF2 counterpart, the Blue Jelly's abilities and weaknesses have changed significantly. Instead of Thunder magic, it specializes in Water spells; specifically Cloudburst, a brief rainstorm that hits everyone on the field (ally or enemy). Since most of the enemies in Rock Lake are resistant to Water, this spell actually heals them while damaging the heroes. However, the damage is fairly low, and any enemies not resistant to Water (such as Clays) will also take damage. The Blue Jelly is weak to Ice and Thunder, but resistant to Water, Fire, and Wind. It is also vulnerable to , which can greatly hinder its healing abilities. Purple Jelly This new species of Jelly combines the long tentacles of the Red Jelly with the larger pair of tentacles of the Blue Jelly, and its transparent "bell" is covered with boil-like growths. Its abilities are similar to the Blue Jelly of EBF2; in addition to its basic tentacle attack, it can cast Thunderbolt on the heroes for moderate Thunder-element damage and a small chance to stun. It is vulnerable to Ice and Earth, but resistant to Water, Thunder, and Fire. Like the Blue Jelly, its spellcasting can be halted with Syphon, which it is vulnerable to. Red Jelly The Red Jelly is largely unchanged from its EBF2 counterpart, both in appearance and combat capabilities. Its tentacle attacks have a chance to poison or stun its targets, and it can cast Bubbles for minor Water-element damage to a single player. It is weak to Ice, Fire, and Thunder, but resistant to Water, Poison and Wind. Unlike its fellow Jellies, it is sensitive to Stun instead of Syphon. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Blue Jelly EBF4.PNG|Blue Jelly Red Jelly EBF4.PNG|Red Jelly Yellow Jelly EBF4.PNG|Yellow Jelly Green Jelly EBF4.PNG|Green Jelly The Jelly family in EBF4 includes four species with more variety than previous games. Their general combat style is unchanged; basic tentacle attacks and an elemental spell or two. They are united in having a resistance to Bomb, an immunity to Earth, and the ability to absorb Water. Following the Battle Mountain update, the Blue, Red, and Yellow Jellies were updated to have a pair of eyes on their bodies. The reason for this is unknown. Blue Jelly The Blue Jelly's design and abilities are largely similar to its previous incarnation. It is a Water-element foe that specializes in magic attacks. It mainly casts Bubbles (minor Water damage to one target), Bubble Burst (minor Water damage to the entire party), and Flood (moderate Water damage to one target). It can still cast Cloudburst to affect everyone, but its function has changed; instead of inflicting minor Water damage (thereby healing water-based enemies), it inflicts the Wet status. Although this often helps the enemy party (which usually includes Thunder or Ice-based foes), it also intensifies the Blue Jelly's weaknesses to Ice, Thunder, and Freeze. Apart from the above, Blue Jellies are weak to Poison, resistant to Bomb, immune to Fire and Earth, and capable of absorbing Water. They are also immune to Syphon and Burn. Red Jelly The EBF4 version of the Red Jelly is larger than the previous version, with curved "spines" on its gelatinous body and a core which produces steam. It can cast basic Fire magic, and its normal attack releases a puff of steam which can burn targets. It absorbs Fire and Water, but is weak to Ice, Thunder and Poison. Like all Jellies, it is resistant to Bomb, immune to Earth, and vulnerable to Freeze. Yellow Jelly The Yellow Jelly can be identified by its spiky yellow bell and a glowing core which produces electricity. It fills the niche previously occupied by the Blue Jelly of EBF2 and the Purple Jelly of EBF3: a jellyfish that specializes in Thunder magic. It can cast Thunderbolt and Thunderstorm spells, or attack players with its tentacles (all of which carry a chance of stunning their targets). Like many Thunder-based enemies, a Yellow Jelly can charge for a turn before unleashing a massive electrical attack that hits all members of the party and has a high chance to stun. It absorbs Thunder and Water, resists Bomb, and is immune to Earth and Stun. On the other hand, it is weak to Ice and Poison, and vulnerable to Freeze. Green Jelly The Green Jelly has a rounded body with lilipads growing on it. It inhabits Lankyroot Jungle, but makes an early appearance in the Waste Disposal Plant. It casts Poison-element spells, and its normal attack has a chance to poison its victim. Green Jellies have the standard resistances and immunities for a Jelly; Bomb resistance, Earth immunity, and Water absorption. Despite being the final Jelly encountered in EBF4, they have the most weaknesses of any Jelly species; Ice, Thunder, Fire and Poison all do extra damage against them. Like all Jellies, they are also vunerable to Freeze. Trivia * In each successive appearance, the Jelly family has one more member than the previous game. * In every Epic Battle Fantasy game they appear in, the Jellies have had one member specializing in Thunder attacks - however, that member has changed with every game. * The Green Jelly is the only EBF4 Jelly species that still lacks eyes after the Battle Mountain update. * The different types of EBF4 Jellies make up the seventeenth wave of the Battle Mountain Monster Marathon. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes